


I'll Cover You

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Musicals, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fuckyeahsabrielfics' 3000 Follower Giveaway </p>
<p>Yellowwolf56 asked for "A theatre AU maybe? Where Sam is the lead in the play and Gabriel is the love interest and they have to have a kissing scene, which is really awkward, because they both like each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image1.jpeg.html)

It had to be him, didn’t it? Gabriel thought as he looked at the audition sheet. He kicked the wall and glared at the letters swimming on the page in front of him. 

Gabriel had been more than excited when the school announced they had picked Rent as the spring musical, a show that Gabriel had lived and breathed since he discovered it. He was less excited when he found out basketball captain, Sam Winchester would be auditioning as well. 

He’d had a crush on Sam since the 7th grade and so far, Gabriel had done his best to avoid him, but this year, that wouldn't be possible. 

Sam had landed not an ensemble role like Gabriel had thought he might, but a lead role, Collins to be more precise and Gabriel had been cast as Angel.

He’d have to kiss Sam Winchester… in drag.

And not even a little. Angel and Collins were one of three simultaneous love stories going in the course of the play, but unlike Joanne and Maureen, and Roger and Mimi, Angel and Collins shared a whole song where they sung of their love for one another, and kissed… constantly. 

Gabriel took a deep breath. He could do this. It was his dream to be on Broadway, to entrain people with his voice and his act, what was one kiss compared to all of that?

In his panic, he hadn't noticed Sam had crept up on him, and was staring at the same list. He turned to Gabriel, a smile lighting up his entire face. 

“Looks like we both got in, Gabe,” he said, straightening up to his full height. “I guess I’ll see you at rehearsal.” 

“I guess you will,” Gabriel stammered, unable to get out his normally witty reply. 

Sam blinked at him for a second, and then left him standing in the hallway, turning bright red. 

~~~~

Sam hadn’t expected to get into the musical. He had a decent voice, but he couldn't act, at least not the way Gabriel could at least. 

He’d seen every one of the plays Gabriel had been in, even during the summers. Not that he would admit that to anyone. The only person who knew about his stupid crush was his brother, Dean and he was never going to live it down. He hadn’t meant to tell him, but Dean wanted to know why he was driving his little brother all over the place to go to girly plays, and Sam, in an act of desperation, had told him. Despite the teasing, Dean had been supportive, shocked that Sam even liked guys, but supportive none the less. 

Sam pretended like it wasn’t a big deal, that he needed drama to pump up his already plush transcript if he wanted to get into Stanford, but he couldn’t help but thinking this was his chance to finally impress Gabriel, and if he was lucky, ask him out. 

He’d been completely useless so far. Even though Dean had given him pointers, all he’d managed was to be a complete spaz. 

He noticed Gabriel standing in front of the drama bulletin board, scowling to himself. Did he not make the part he wanted? 

Sam waited until Gabriel moved away to check, his heart pounding from being so close to him. 

Collins? He’d made lead? 

Sam couldn't breath. He’d made a lead. He’d thought ensemble as a stretch, but lead? His eyes tracked the words until they landed on Gabriel’s name… as his love interest. 

He took a deep breath, wiped his sweating palms on his shorts, and turned to Gabe with a bright smile. “Looks like we both got in, Gabe,” he said brightly, standing straight up. “I guess I’ll see you at rehearsal.” 

But there was no snappy retort like he normally got, just a shell shocked face, and “I guess you will.” 

Sam stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Gabriel didn’t move, just stared back, his face growing red and Sam decided to make a quick retreat before he embarrassed himself any further. 

He practically sprinted down the hallway and out of sight berating himself for being so freaking awkward. He sat like that for a moment, head pressed against the wall when Dean found him. 

“So what’s the word, Romeo? Did you get in or not?”

Sam looked over at his brother. “I got in,” 

“So why d you sound like you’re gunna throw yourself off a bridge or something?” Dean asked. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“You don’t understand. I got a lead role.” 

Dean looked confused. “I thought that was the point of trying out for the play? So you could get in and impress your little boyfriend.”

Sam huffed dramatically. “I got the lead that is paired with Gabriel’s character.”

“And?” 

“I’ll have to kiss him,” Sam smacked his head on the wall again. 

“I’m failing to see the bad part,” Dean grinned at him. 

Sam just groaned. 

~~~

Gabriel was a professional. He could do this, he told himself as he showed up for the first rehearsal. He was an actor, and he prided himself on being able to convince people he was feeling something he wasn’t

He should be able to do the opposite. 

He walked into the auditorium and sat down at the table. His friend, Charlie was already there, reading over her lines. 

Charlie had been cast as Maureen Johnson, a bisexual social justice warrior who had one of the sweetest solos Gabriel had ever seen. 

They were soon joined by Kevin, who was playing amateur movie maker, Mark, and Meg, cast as stripper with a heart of gold, Mimi. 

Sam was the last one to arrive, running down the theater aisle, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was still wearing his practice clothes. 

“Sorry, I had practice,” he panted, dropping down heavily in the chair next to Gabriel. He grabbed his rumpled script from his bag, and flipped through the pages. “”Let’s get this show on the road?”

Gabriel couldn’t hide his smile. 

~~~

Sam had to say he was pleasantly surprised with the rest of the actors. Yeah, he’d seen them before, but he’d never really paid attention. 

They were so friendly and welcoming, he felt right at home among them, just another kid trying to learn his lines and not screw it up. 

And then there was Gabriel. Sam didn’t think it was possible for him to like Gabriel any more than he possibly did, but he saw a completely different side of him than what Gabriel presented in class.

He’d always thought Gabriel was funny, but in drama, Gabriel had him in stitches. It was clear he took his craft seriously, but he knew how to make people laugh, and make fun of himself. 

Despite the fact that Sam was enjoying this immensely, there was already a creeping feeling in the back of his mind that reminded him that he still had to kiss him. They hadn’t had to so far, but he knew it was coming. 

He was lost in his thoughts after their first dress rehearsal, waiting for his brother to pick him up, thinking about it when he heard someone behind him calling his name. 

“Sammy!” 

Sam turned to see Gabriel, red-faced from scrubbing off his make-up, scrambling after him and pulling on his jacket. “H-hey Gabe.” 

“You did great today, really great,” Gabriel praised, falling into step beside him. He pointed out a spare classroom “But I was thinking we should practice more… alone… together… so we can really sell it, you know?” 

“Yeah sure.” Sam nodded, following him in. “What part do you want to practice?” 

“I’ll Cover You,” he replied, digging for his phone. 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ll Cover You” was a duet between Angel and Collins, where they confessed their love to each other. Sure, they'd sung it before, but in front of the whole cast, standing across the stage from each other, never alone. 

Gabriel pulled a small speaker from his bag and hook it to his phone. 

“You ready?” he asked, grinning at him.

Sam nodded nervously. “Hit it.”

The music started playing, and Gabriel began singing. 

“Live in my house,” he sang. “I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses.” he took a breath and continued. “Be my lover, I'll cover you.” 

Sam took a deep breath and jumped in, his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s. "Open your door,” his voice filled the empty classroom. “I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare.” he couldn’t help smiling. “I'll be there, and I'll cover you.” 

Sam stepped closer to Gabriel, into the bubble of personal space he usually avoided. They were supposed to make it look real and it wouldn't if they didn’t get closer. 

Gabriel looked up at him with wide eyes, jumping into their duet, and Sam followed his head. “ I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease, you are my love on life-be my life,” they sang. “Just slip me on I'll be your blanket. Wherever-whatever-I'll be your coat.” 

Gabriel touched his arm, sliding down from his shoulder to wrist in one fluid motion. “You'll be my king,” he sang. “And I'll be your castle.” 

“No, you'll be my queen,” Sam returned, grabbing Gabriel’s hand in his own. “And I'll be your moat.” 

“I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love,” they repeated the chorus, holding each other's hands and looking into one another’s eyes. Sam’s heart was pounding in a way that had nothing to do with the song. “Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love . On life- all my life...I've longed to discover something as true as this is,” Sam and Gabriel belted out, launching into their back and forth. 

“So with a 1000 sweet kisses,” Sam sang.

“If you're cold and you're lonely” Gabriel responded.

“I'll cover you.” Sam put in. “With a 1000 sweet kisses.” 

“You've got one nickel only.” Gabriel was so close Sam could feel his breath on his face. 

“I'll cover you,” Sam repeated, his heart beating in his throat. “With a thousand sweet kisses.”

“When you're worn..”

“I'll cover you.”

“Out and Tired,” Gabriel finished. 

“With a thousand sweet kisses…”

“When your heart has expired.”

“I'll cover you.” 

Finally, looking into each other’s eyes, their songs came back together. “Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhhhh,” they sang out. The music got quieter, more intimate, and Gabriel moved in close to Sam, so close he could see every last surrounding his whiskey-gold eyes. 

“Oh lover, I'll cover you,” They held out the last note, until Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s. 

Sam froze, expecting him to pull away after a second, but he didn’t. Instead he moved in, his hands on Sam’s shoulders, pulling him closer against him. 

Sam understood at once, his heart thumping happily as he started to kiss Gabriel back, earning a little groan from the smaller boy. 

He only broke away to breathe. “So...uhhhh… we should practice again sometime.” 

Gabriel looked at him, his lips pink. “I think we should for… reasons?” he said lamely, trying to catch his breath. “My house… tomorrow after school?” 

“Sounds good to -” Sam, was cut off by Dean’s irritated beeping from outside. “My brother’s here. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Gabriel pulled him into another kiss. “Until then.”

Sam held his smile all the way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Toastiel for betaing this for me!


End file.
